Yamanaka Naruto
by schwaka
Summary: An AU where Inoichi adopts Naruto and raises him as a Yamanaka after the Kyuubi attack. Strong/OP Naruto. Likeable Ino who I'll probably make stronger later on. Unknown Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

-Aftermath of the Battle of the Kyuubi-

Hiruzen stood over the infant container of the Kyuubi.

Hiruzen looked at the baby with sad smile and sighed "What are we going to do about you, Naruto?"

-Council of Konoha-

7 days later

Hiruzen stood in front of his fellow council members "I've called this meeting to address everyone's concerns on the status of the container and how he will be raised"

Just then Homura spoke up in protest "We cannot house that _demon_ in Konoha, he will only bring our destruction" He spat in disgust

"Enough! We will follow the wishes of the Yondaime and treat the container as a hero" Hiruzen responded in frustration

"He holds the reason our village is in ruins, there is no way this village will accept him. We should send him away from the village he will only know sadness if he stays" added Koharu

"Nonsense give him to me, and I will make him the greatest defender Konoha has ever known" said Danzo

"I will not subject this child to your _training_ Danzo" sneered Hiruzen

"Do not be a fool Hiruzen, don't let your foolish ideals get in the way of the safety of the people of Konoha" argued Danzo

"It's not up for debate Danzo" Hiruzen would not let Danzo turn Naruto into one of his mindless assassins

"Furthermore, I think it would be beneficial to everyone if the identity of the container was classified as an S-ranked village secret never to leave this room" Everyone nodded

"What are we going to do with the pup Hokage-sama?" asked Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan

"He has no one to look after him, therefore he will be placed in the orphanage and be given a stipend to live off of when he is older" answered Hiruzen

"Nonsense, the Hyuuga clan will take him in and make him a member of the branch family, at least then he won't be on his own" Hiashi said with a slight smirk

Danzo stood up "So you can control him with that seal of yours, how is that different than Root taking him in"

"Danzo is right Hokage-sama, we cannot let a clan as powerful as the Hyuuga's get control of a Jinchuuriki lest we want a dangerous shift in balance" Shibi added

"Well we can't let the boy grow up an orphan, he'll need someone to guide him if we want him to stay loyal to the village" Inoichi spoke up agitated at the fact that people would only adopt the boy that stopped the Kyuubi for the possible power that came with him "My daughter was born a little more than 2 weeks ago, it would be plausible if I said we had twins… and looking at his hair it wouldn't be a stretch"

Shikaku head of the Nara clan approved of this plan "He's right he has the hair of a Yamanaka, I know Inoichi to be a good man and if he wants to do this then I second it"

Choza head of the Akimichi clan and third member of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio decided to speak up for his friend "Shikaku is right, Inoichi is one of the best people I know, and if he says he can lead the boy on the right path then he can"

Inoichi smiled at his friends' kind words "Thank you Shikaku" Looking to his left at his friend "Thank you Choza" Looking at his right to the other. He was grateful to have friends so close he could call them brothers. "Hokage-sama, Naruto will either be Konoha's rise to greatness, or fall to destruction. If he has no one to protect him, people _will_ find out he is the fox's container and he will be ostracized or worse, with the hate and sadness that came from the Kyuubi's destruction of the village I wouldn't be surprised if there were attempted assassanations. I can protect him, I can be there to show him right from wrong, to show him how to love this village and it's people so that when the day comes he will protect all of Konoha from whatever evils come our way" Inoichi took a breath satisfied that he got his point across

Everyone was quiet while the Hokage sat silently thinking of the options laid out. He didn't like the idea of his successor/predecessor's son growing up in an orphanage alone with no one to look out for him. Sure Hiruzen would be there at times, but he's the Hokage there's not a lot of time to look after a child. Danzo was out of the question, he would never send anyone to that man he couldn't believe was his same friend from his younger years. Hiashi was capable of housing Naruto, but Hiruzen was still unsure of what could come if the Hyuuga clan held something as powerful as a Jinchuuriki. Inoichi might be the best choice, it would be major power into his clan, but the Yamanaka's numbers can't compare to the Hyuuga's along with their holding of the Byakugan. Plus he didn't want to think of how much control they would have over Naruto with the Caged Bird seal. Homura and Koharu would either want Naruto out of the village (Which wasn't an option) or they would side with Danzo. It seemed they were getting more and more militaristic with their old age, which saddened the old Sarutobi.

"Shibi… Tsune what do you think?" asked Hiruzen deciding to get input from the rest of the council.

"It's most logical to place the boy with Inoichi seeing as how he can be assimilated into the clan easily as Inoichi's daughter's twin brother. Also I believe Inoichi will truly look after the boy" Shibi head of the Aburame clan answered honestly

"I think it'll be good for the pup to be around the Yamanakas he'll blend right in with the pack. Inoichi's a pretty good guy, I think he'll do just fine" Tsume said with a toothy grin

"Hmm…" Hiruzen was deep in thought as he puffed on his trusty pipe "Do you truly think you can care for this as if he was your own Inoichi?"

Inoichi stood up "Hokage-sama I believe he is the hope of Konoha, if I can help that boy grow into the protector this village needs, I would be proud to call him my son"

Hiruzen smiled, proud of the shinobi in front of him "Very well then Inoichi, allow me to introduce you to Naruto Yamanaka"

As an ANBU agent came in holding a sleeping Naruto whose blonde hair could be seen peeking out of the orange blanket he was bundled in, Inoichi walked up to the ANBU picking up Naruto and holding him close as he whispered "You're gonna make the Yamanaka name proud aren't you?" something only Hiruzen and the ANBU could hear as they were close to him

Hiruzen saw the way Inoichi looked at Naruto and thought to himself 'Maybe this really is the best thing for you… Naruto Yamanaka. Hmm… that kinda has a nice ring to it'

A/N

Hey guys this is my first story so please review whether it's good or bad (hopefully good). This chapter was short but it's just an intro, and this idea literally popped into my head as soon as I woke up this morning. Maybe I've been reading too many ff's. Oh well, anyway this is AU, I'll try to make things as accurate as possible e.g (timeframes, ranks, events prior where the story begins). Naruto is going to be incredibly strong if not OP, as for pairings as I've said this idea just came to me, I don't have an outline I just started writing so I guess pairings and things of that nature will be a surprise. Anyway feel free to shoot me a message on here, and again please reviews are good I still don't know if the writing is good or not. If you like the story, or you're in a good mood favorite and follow, I'll update quickly, hopefully more than once or twice a week, but let's see how it goes. Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

-Yamanaka Household-

"Are you sure about this Inoichi?" asked his wife Noriko

Inoichi sighed as he walked towards the crib that now housed both Ino and Naruto "No… I'm not. But I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself. He's not just another kid, he could be killed if he was to live in that orphanage." Inoichi smiled as he looked into the crib to see his children snuggled together "I couldn't just stand back and watch the council condemn him to a life filled with loneliness and hatred. If you can't handle the responsibility I understand, it was selfish of me to just expect you to raise a child that isn't yours"

Noriko joined her husband looking over the crib and couldn't help but smile at the sight of _her_ children already so close ' _her children_ ' she thought about it again and chuckled slightly which caused her Inoichi to raise an eyebrow "Well I can't separate them now that it seems they've grown on each other" she let out a playful sigh as she walked towards the kitchen and called out to her husband "Do me a favor and watch _our_ kids while I make some dinner" Inoichi smiled and thought of how lucky he was

He sat down and watched his children sleep for what felt like hours lost in thought, until his wife came back into the room "Earth to Inoichi" his wife said waving a hand in front of his face causing him to snap out of his peaceful thoughts "Dinner's ready, I left it on the table. Go eat while I feed the little ones"

He stood up and walked to the kitchen with what seemed like a permanent smile 'strangely enough it feels like our family is more complete than it was a day ago'

As Inoichi finished eating he heard his wife yelling for him "Inoichi!"

He walked in to the living room where he saw his wife holding Naruto feeding with 4 empty bottles next to her "You're gonna have to make some more formula, I don't know where he's putting it but he doesn't seem to be slowing down" Inoichi sweat and hurried to the kitchen to prepare more food

3 years later

Inoichi is training Naruto while Ino watches from the side. Naruto is attacking a wooden post "I've been at this for 3 hours dad, when are you gonna teach me some cool jutsus?" asked Naruto "All you ever give me are boring taijutsu exercises"

"Before I teach you any jutsu I need to make sure your body is ready" Inoichi rubbed his temples as he told him for the hundredth time

"But I'm ready I promise" Naruto then unleashed his signature skill

Inoichi sighed as he looked at Naruto's puppy eyes "Fine… I'll show you an E rank ninjutsu called Kawarimi that all academy students learn at one point or another" Naruto jumped in excitement

"Can Ino learn it too dad?"

Inoichi thought about for a minute, but then figured she wouldn't overexert herself if she didn't actually perform the jutsu "You can learn the handsigns, but I don't want you putting any chakra into it, Naruto's a special case. His chakra coils are overdeveloped for his age" he said to his daughter

Ino nodded her head in agreement. She knew her brother was advanced for his age, but he never allowed her to slack off and always pushed her to train with him.

"Okay the handsigns are as followed Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake" Inoichi demonstrated the handsigns "Okay repeat it until you don't have to think about what signs come next and we'll move on to the next step"

Naruto and Ino nodded with a smile of excitement on their faces

1 hour later

Inoichi walked back to the training ground to see Naruto laying on the ground while Ino was performing handsigns. He could see the faint movement of her lips forming the names of the seals "Having some trouble sweetie?" Inoichi asked his daughter

"Nah, she's almost got it dad just a little more time and she'll nail it" Naruto smiled at his sister, who smiled back and went back to working on the seals

'Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake' her arms were starting to get tired and her handsigns were getting slower

"C'mon Ino you got this don't quit now" Naruto encouraged his sister "Just stop thinking about it so much and let it come naturally"

Ino took a deep breath and shut off her mind. She let her hands do all of the work. After 20 repetitions of the seals without thinking about it, she lowered her arms in relief and dropped to the ground letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. When she opened her eyes all she saw was her brother's face as he stood bent over next to her with the biggest smile she's ever seen "I knew you could do it Ino"

She just smiled and held out her hand "Help me up" Naruto pulled her up to her feet and looked at his father "What next dad?"

"Okay Naruto now when you do the handsigns, I want you to push chakra into your hands and replace yourself with something around you, most people use small logs if you'd like to do the same" Inoichi said as Naruto smirked

Naruto then began the hand seals faster than Inoichi thought was possible for someone his age "Kawarimi!"

The area where Naruto was standing was now occupied by a log about the size of half a tree that someone cut down

Naruto was about 20 feet behind it panting "Man that was heavier than I thought it'd be"

Inoichi was stunned that Naruto could replace himself with something of that size and grinned in pride while he thought of what his son could accomplish once he put his mind to it. Ino was excited for Naruto jumping and yelling "Whoa Naruto, that was incredible" she looked at her father "Dad can I do something like that?"

Inoichi smiled at his daughter "I think it's better to stick with smaller objects to avoid the exhaustion Naruto's feeling right now" He looked over at Naruto and chuckled "Don't you think so?"

Naruto still yet to catch his breath replied in between pants of exhaustion "Good… idea dad… probably… should've… went with… a rock"

"Ino I'm sure you're hungry why don't you go inside and have your mother make you some lunch"

"But wh… " Ino started before her father interrupted her

"Don't worry I just have some things to go over with Naruto, he'll get you once he's done here okay sweetie?" Inoichi smiled at his daughter "You did a great job today, I'm proud of you now go eat something honey"

Ino smiled at her dad "Okay, see ya later Naruto" Ino said walking away while Naruto waved at his sister

Inoichi looked at his son with seriousness in his eyes "Do you want to know what our family is famous for?"

Naruto nodded his sensing this was the time to be serious.

Night of December 27th

Naruto was training alone in in a training ground near the edge of Konoha. He liked it here it was quiet, this was a place where he could think peacefully and practice everything he's learned. He may be young, but if Naruto is anything it's determined. That determination is what drove him to get better, to never quit just because it was hard. It was paying off because as his father said it was unbelievable what he could do at his age. Sure he was still a child, but he can do more than any 4 year old he knew, which isn't saying a lot considering a 4 year old can't do much.

Naruto was throwing shuriken at the wooden dummy when he heard muffled crying and struggling breaths. He ran towards the sound until he saw a man running full speed towards the outer limits of Konoha, and it looked like he was carrying something.

As Naruto followed past Konoha's walls he saw the man place the object down, yelling at it "Stop moving so goddamn much. If you don't be quiet I'm gonna have to cut your tongue out" The girls eyes shot open and started shaking her head "Good now stay still it's long way home"

Naruto could see the fear in the girl's gray eyes. He launched several shuriken at the man from the cover of a nearby tree. The man easily dodged them "Who's there show yourself or I'll slit the little Hyuuga's throat" He said as he held a kunai to her throat

Naruto exited his cover and scowled at the Kumo nin "A boy… they sent a boy. Unbelievable! Kid get out of here before you get hurt" The Kumo nin was agitated that out of all people that could have followed it was a damn toddler. The Kumo nin relaxed his guard a little sensing no threat from the boy "I said get out of here dammit" Naruto just locked his feet in place

Seeing the little punk actually think he could fight him the Kumo nin laughed almost buckling over "Oh, kid your funny. For that reason alone I'll give you one more chance to walk away" said the Kumo nin wiping a tear away from his eye

Naruto then threw a kunai at the Kumo nin causing him to bring his one free hand holding the kunai to the young girl's throat up to block it. As soon as Naruto saw the Kumo nin distracted by the kunai, Naruto brought his hands up in an O shape with his 3rd and 4th fingers on both hands extended "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly the Kumo nin dropped the girl and the kunai and slumped over along with Naruto

-In the Kumo nin's mind-

" _What the hell is this?" the Kumo nin said as he was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly out of the darkness was what looked like a flame "What is this?!"_

 _The flames crept closer and closer and soon the Kumo nin could feel the heat coming off the flames. They felt hotter than any fire he'd ever felt. As he struggled to move he found he was immobilized._

" _ **Struggle all you want you'll never break free"** said a demonic voice **"Kidnapping an innocent girl… Why?! "** Suddenly Naruto appeared but he wasn't the same. His eyes were red and his pupils were slitted vertically. His whisker marks were more pronounced and he radiated a massive amount of killing intent along with an amount of chakra that the Kumo nin had never felt in his lfe. He could do nothing but shake in fear **"Answer me!"** Naruto snarled baring his teeth inches from the Kumo nin's face_

" _F… fo… for the Byakugan" He managed to get the words out of his mouth **"You'd kidnap a little girl for her eyes"** Naruto jumped at the Kumo nin with his claws inches away from the Kumo nin's face_

Back in reality

Before the Kumo nin could react to getting out of the hell that was his mind, 5 ANBU along with Hiashi Hyuuga surrounded him. Hiashi then shut down the man's tenketsu, crippling him "Get him out of here" ordered Hiashi. The ANBU took the Kumo nin to somewhere he could be interrogated properly. Hiashi went to retrieve his daughter

Naruto woke up in time to see a man picking up the little girl "You too?" Naruto's brow furrowed and he let out an angry growl "You'll get her over my dead body"

Before Naruto could charge at the enemy the man turned around and Naruto realized who he was, and immediately calmed down "Ooh good" Naruto sighed "I don't think I could've taken anyone else out I'm pretty beat" Naruto let out an embarrassed grin "How is she Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi let out a slight chuckle 'He took on the Head Ninja of Kumogakure and he's didn't even get scratched' 'You truly are impressive boy' he snapped out of his train of thought "She'll be fine" He then grabbed Hinata and before he shunshinned away he looked at the boy in front of him "Thank you Naruto"

Naruto took a seat on the ground "Yeah no problem" he muttered under his breath. He wondered if he should go home, he didn't want to be alone right now not after remembering the feeling he had in the Kumo nin's mind. He truly was going to kill him. He couldn't stop even though he knew what would happen to himself if the Kumo nin died.

After a couple minutes Naruto got up 'Man I'm hungry I wonder if Ichiraku's is still open'

 **A/N Well that's it for this chapter please review. Also do you guys like "shunshinned" or "shunshined". Random thought I know but things like that bug me. As you can see Naruto won't be OP at least not yet. If you guys want I'll go into Inoichi training Naruto but I liked the whole guessing game of did he learn it or not. Umm… I got a message wondering if this was a Sasuke/Sakura bashing story and whether it will be single pairing or harem. This is a really good question. I have plans for Sasuke that don't include bashing. Sakura will is Ino's best friend so it wouldn't make sense for her to hate Naruto. I am going to try to make her likeable in this story even though I hated Ino Sasuke and Sakura in the anime. I felt like there was so much that could've been done with them it was a missed opportunity. Instead you end up with some unlikeable characters in my opinion. Anyway totally off track here. I will refrain from bashing any characters and instead they will find their own path in the story. As for pairings it will be single. I won't say who I'm thinking of pairing with. I will however be receptive to any suggestions on who to pair with especially if a majority of you want that pairing. Nothing is set in stone, I don't have an outline I'm just writing as I go. Any questions or discrepancies in my story feel free to leave a review or message me and I'll answer you. All the suggestions and things like that help A LOT. Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Yamanaka Compound-

The same night

After a hefty amount of ramen Naruto entered the Yamanaka compound to see his father walking in his direction. As Naruto and Inoichi's paths met his father looked at him with a stern look "Why aren't you in bed, what have I told you about sneaking out to train this late?" Naruto just let out a small chuckle and rubbed his hand on the back of his head "Sorry dad, I was feeling restless and needed to work off some energy"

Inoichi sighed and patted his son on the head "Go to your room and get some sleep" there was no use arguing so Naruto nodded his head "Good night dad" Inoichi smiled "Good night Naruto"

Naruto walked to his room and laid on his bed, he couldn't get the feeling of immense hatred and anger out of his head. All the power he felt coursing through his body scared him. He never wanted to feel like that again. He was thirsty for blood, a voice in the back of his head called out for the man's death. It was enough to make a person think he was going crazy. He knew he wasn't in complete control of himself, he just wondered what it was that was trying to take over. He sat on his bed confused and scared. He couldn't go to sleep he didn't even want to think what would happen if he let himself dream.

Naruto got up from his bed, grabbed his blanket and pillow, and walked towards Ino's room. He opened her door and laid on the floor next to her bed. Just knowing she was there made him feel at ease.

The next morning Naruto woke up before everybody else and went back to his room to get ready for the day. After a good night's sleep Naruto decided to ignore whatever happened the night before. As long as it didn't happen again it would be fine.

Naruto started practicing his taijutsu on the wooden dummy. He did this for three hours before Inoichi came for their morning training. Inoichi walked up to Naruto smiling at his hard at work son "How long have you been out here?" Naruto shrugged "I don't know like two or three hours maybe"

"Well, would you like to learn something new today?" Naruto immediately perked up at the sound of something new to learn "Of course"

"Okay, today I'll teach you how to walk on trees" Naruto sighed "I already know how to climb trees" Inoichi chuckled "Not climb Naruto, you'll learn how to walk on trees with no hands"

"Oh okay that's pretty cool I guess" Naruto said casually "Where's all that enthusiasm you had a minute ago? What you getting bored with your dad's boring lessons, maybe I should go see if your sister appreciates me" Inoichi joked starting to walk away "No! I want to learn it, I'm sorry" Naruto yelled at his father

"Alright first you have to channel chakra to your feet, then make sure you keep the flow steady. Any fluctuation and you'll fall" Inoichi explained

Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and started walking slowly up the tree trying to remain calm. About halfway up Naruto's foot slipped and he was hanging on by his remaining foot 'Don't freak out Naruto you can do this' He took a deep breath in and swung his dangling foot back onto the tree. He continued until he reached the top and looked down "Oh man, how the heck am I gonna get down?" He yelled at his dad "The same way you got up there" Inoichi laughed 'Incredible he got it on his first try, chakra control like that for his age is impressive' he thought to himself

"Yeah I think I'm gonna hang up here for a while" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Inoichi shunshinned up the tree and grabbed his son and dropped down.

"Thanks, but I was gonna come down on my own I just needed some time" Naruto said embarrassed his dad had to save him from a tree like some cat "I know, but you would've missed breakfast, aren't you hungry" Naruto salivated at the thought of some food "Yeah! By the way when are you gonna teach me that vanishing thingy you do?" Naruto asked "Soon, but you've got a lot to learn before then" Inoichi told his son

-Konoha-

3 years later

Over the last couple of years Naruto had taken to using ankle weights despite his father telling him it would stunt his growth, he didn't care he wanted to be the fastest ninja Konoha had ever seen. After two years of nonstop using them he was faster than most ninja in the village, though he hadn't tested his speed against the higher ranking ninja. The thought of racing a jonin, better yet an ANBU made him giddy. He would have to think of a way to get them to chase him, but how? Maybe a little prank that wouldn't hurt anyone, but what he would do he didn't know. He was lost in thought when he ran across a playground where some kids were picking on a girl who looked familiar, then he recognized her eyes. He hadn't met any Hyuugas besides Hiashi, they usually secluded themselves. Which is probably good considering they were all stuck up snobs, or at least that's what he heard.

"What are you doing here pale eyes?" One boy sneered "Why don't you go home to the rest of your obnoxious clan?" He then spat on her as another boy pushed her down to her hands and knees "Ha-ha look she's bowing before our greatness" The boy who looked like the leader mocked her causing the rest to laugh. As one boy went to kick her Naruto had enough and decided to step in. Seemingly out of no where Naruto appeared in behind the boy, and grabbed his collar and tossed him backwards shocking the other two. After getting over the surprise the two remaining boys charged at Naruto "Who do you think you are interfering with Uchiha business you insignificant worm" as the boy finished his sentence he felt something connect with his cheek and he fell unconscious as he skid across the ground. The next boy got right in front of Naruto who was still in the motion of knocking out the leader. As he threw a punch at Naruto he connected with air as Naruto ended up behind him chopping him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

He walked up to the girl who was still on her hands and knees crying and paced his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch "Hey it's okay now, are you headed back to your compound?" The girl turned her head, and Naruto knew who she was now. She was the kidnapped girl, the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga "Y-y-yes, I was headed back after going to look at the flowers at the Yamanaka shop" she said through sobs "I always go in the morning, it's so peaceful and the flowers are beautiful"

"Well, I'll be sure to tell my mom what you think of all her hard work" Naruto smiled at the girl trying to cheer her up causing her to blush "It'll mean the world to her knowing someone other than her can see the beauty in her flowers" Hinata slowly got up "I'm sorry you had to save me, it's just that the Uchihas and the Hyuugas aren't really on the best of terms" Hinata said still blushing "Ah, don't worry about it I kinda like beating up bullies. They're actually a lot softer than my wooden dummies, they just don't put up as much of a fight. Oh well you take the good with the bad" Naruto joked causing Hinata to laugh

"Well I gotta go train some more, but it was nice meeting you Hinata. Hopefully I'll see you again soon" Naruto waved at his new friend before he turned around and disappeared back to his speed training "Goodbye Naruto I hope I see you soon too" Hinata whispered at nobody

Later that night

Naruto was on his second lap of Konoha when he smelled something foul, it was enough to make someone vomit. The metallic smell lingered in the air. As he went to investigate where the smell was coming from he heard several thumps, and as he rounded a corner another thump came and with it a body fell from a guard post. 'Shouldn't KPD be here I mean it's run by the Uchihas isn't it' His thoughts were cut off by a flock of crows that came from the guard post. As he progressed he saw countless bodies strewn all over the ground. 'What the hell is going on here' He followed the sound of the thumps until it sounded like someone talking "Goodbye father" that's all he heard the voice say until another audible thump came. Then a boy about Naruto's age came running from the same direction he just came from.

The boy entered the house and dropped to his knees "Itachi what did you do" The boy was sobbing uncontrollably "Father… you killed him" Then Naruto saw the man he assumed was the Itachi the boy spoke of "I killed them all" the man said with no emotion. Itachi started to reach his hand out to the crying boy when Naruto appeared in front of him "Get away from him" Naruto growled through his teeth. Itachi flinched not believing that a boy could sneak up on him like that "And who might you be little one?" Itachi asked still emotionless "That's none of your concern, now leave before I make you" Naruto bluffed "Do you really think you would stand a chance against a man who just slaughtered his entire family let alone the prestigious Uchihas?" Itachi asked entertained by Naruto's apparent disregard for his own safety. Naruto cringed at thought that this man just slaughtered his entire family, and talked about it casually as if it was just something that happens. Naruto grew angrier and angrier the longer he looked at Itachi's unflinching face "I said get out of here, I won't let you kill him" Naruto pointed at the boy who had yet to look up from the floor as he was sobbing. Itachi smirked at Naruto "You've got guts that's for sure, now leave before I decide to kill you too" Naruto's head was hanging and his hands were clenched so tight blood was dripping down his hands. Itachi felt something in the air, some kind of foul chakra. So foul it made his skin crawl. Naruto started emitting a red aura and when he looked up his eyes were slitted vertically and his canines were pronounced **"I said** get out **of** here **now!"** Naruto's voice was changing from demonic to normal and back again. The only expression Itachi showed were his furrowed eyebrows. Itachi's face relaxed and gave way to a slight smile he looked at Naruto with eyes not of a killer but eyes of a man who just lost his family "Little one… " Naruto couldn't stop looking at the man's eyes as they had changed from the menacing red they once were "Take care of Sasuke. He will need someone like you in his life" Itachi disappeared in a murder of crows and left Naruto there speechless as he returned to normal and slung the still weeping boy over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could away from there.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it took so long for this update I was pretty busy and lacked some inspiration. The chapters will get longer once I get done with the more introductory chapters. I'm still debating on what direction I want to take this story, but either way I have ideas for either way I go. I don't know how long I'm gonna make this story seeing as how it's my first, but the stories will get better with experience. Anyway feel free to PM me several people have and I love answering questions. Reviews are always appreciated and Thank for reading!**

 **P.S. The Uchiha Downfall will spill into the next chapter, but it won't take up the whole thing**


	4. Chapter 4

-Konoha-

After speeding through Konoha, Naruto landed in front of the Hokage's tower with Sasuke on his shoulder. He walked through the doors and found a woman sitting at her desk in front of the Hokage's office. He placed Sasuke on one of the chairs and walked to the receptionists desk catching her attention "Yes can I help you?" the receptionist asked "I need to speak with the Hokage, it's urgent!"

The receptionist got up from her chair, walked to the door, and went inside. She then came out and motioned for him to enter. Naruto decided to leave Sasuke who was no longer sobbing, but silent and wide-eyed. Naruto entered the Hokage's office and found the Hokage taking deep pulls off of his pipe, the room was filled with smoke, it almost felt like he was in a burning building. Naruto bowed and walked towards the Hokage's desk. Hiruzen sat still, with an almost permanent frown on his face "So, you already know then?" Naruto asked with sadness in his voice "Yes" the Hokage sighed deeply "Itachi has been declared a missing nin" Naruto looked into the face of Konoha's leader and clenched his fists

"You knew!" Naruto growled at the Hokage. Hiruzen's face shot towards Naruto's in surprise "What do you mean boy?" Naruto got angrier "I got there in the middle of the killing and there was no one else there, and there is no way any ANBU got to the Uchiha compound and back here before I did" Naruto was shaking with anger. Anger at the fact that the Hokage would let an entire clan and it's women and children be slaughtered. Hiruzen took in a puff of smoke and closed his eyes taking in the relief of nicotine. He looked at Naruto "Careful boy, accusations without proof are dangerous to throw around. Especially at a Kage. Think about it, why would a Kage order the destruction of such a powerful clan?" Hiruzen asked Naruto wanting him to figure out why it had to be done without telling him "The only reasons would be either the Kage was threatened by the power of the clan, or they were trying to take over the village. But that doesn't make sense how would you know if the Uchihas were planning something. There's no way they would be so open about it to let anyone figure it out. Only the top ninja would know before it hap… " then it hit Naruto "Itachi was the one who reported it" Naruto's head hurt there were so many things that were starting to make sense "So you made him kill his family?" Naruto said in disgust

Hiruzen shook his head in shame "He volunteered. He knew he was the only one who could take all of them out before they knew what was happening. The only thing he asked was that we spare his brother and keep his clans' plans a secret so the Uchiha name would not be disgraced" Naruto sat down in one of the chairs in the office trying to absorb all of the information "So he wasn't going to kill Sasuke" Naruto remembered what Itachi said back at the compound, but he didn't understand it until now. _'Take care of Sasuke. He will need someone like you in his life'_ It all made sense now, he just couldn't imagine what Sasuke must be going through "What about his brother what will happen to him?" Naruto asked "He will be returned to the Uchiha compound after we clean it up. Until then, he will stay at the hospital"

Naruto got up "Until the compound is ready I'm taking him to my house" Naruto said making sure the Hokage knew it wasn't a question. As Naruto closed the door Hiruzen took a long pull off his pipe 'He probably could've blended in with Nara's as well' He exhaled the smoke a let out a sigh 'Hopefully we won't fail you like we did your brother Sasuke'

Naruto nodded his head goodbye at the receptionist as he passed her and scooped Sasuke up again. He disappeared in a blur only slightly slower with the weight of Sasuke on him. He reached his house in a couple of minutes, and entered the compound when he saw his dad walking his way with a confused look on his face "What's going on Naruto, who's this?" Inoichi asked "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, you'll probably be called in for a council meeting soon. You can find out then, I need to ask mom to make some tea, and put this one in my room" Naruto was starting to feel overwhelmed with everything that happened tonight. He looked at his dad with tears starting to form before he wiped them with his one free arm, and used it again to hug Inoichi "I love you dad" and then Naruto disappeared into his room and sat Sasuke down. He bent down and looked Sasuke in his eyes for a minute before he spoke "I'm gonna go get us some tea, okay?" Sasuke blinked and nodded his head silently

Naruto came back into the room ten minutes later with a tray of tea and sat down in front of Sasuke placing the tray in front of them. They sat in silence drinking their tea for an hour. They exchanged no words except for the occasional glance in the others' direction. Naruto didn't want to force Sasuke to talk, instead he'd wait until he was ready. When they were done drinking their tea Naruto put the tray to side and looked at Sasuke and smiled a little "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor tonight" Sasuke nodded and laid down. Naruto smoothed a blanket over the floor and proceeded to lay down as well. After 2 hours Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw his eyes still open looking at the ceiling. Naruto sighed decided to say something before he saw that Sasuke had switched from the ceiling to him and spoke "What's gonna happen to me?" Sasuke asked "They are going to clean up your compound and prepare your family for their funerals, then they'll move you back in" Naruto said looking at Sasuke "I don't think I can go back there" Sasuke said with a tear forming "I don't know if I can handle being alone, I don't think I'm strong enough" Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes and felt the pain he was feeling then he looked at the ceiling "Well until you feel like you're ready I'll find a room here you can stay in" Naruto said making Sasuke smile a little "Will your parents mind? I don't want to impose on them" Sasuke said "Ehh" Naruto said waving his hand as if dismissing the imposition "Don't worry about them, they won't mind a bit. We should get some sleep it's been a long night"

The next morning

Naruto woke and found Sasuke fast asleep, and decided not to wake him. He opened his door and saw his dad sitting on a chair sipping tea beside his door "How's he doing?" Inoichi asked "Better than expected" Naruto responded "Good… I cleared an old storage room that you two can clean up and move him into for now" Inoichi told his son. Naruto smiled at his dad for a few seconds and then his smile turned to a frown "I really gotta use the bathroom" and ran off causing Inoichi to chuckle

After Naruto was done in the bathroom he went to see if his sister was up and found her in the flower shop with her mother watering plants. When he was caught off guard by someone else in the shop he went towards the far side of the shop where he saw a girl with purple hair and recognized who it was "Oh… hey Hinata when you said you come in the morning I didn't think you meant this early" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. Hinata turned and smiled "H-hi Naruto. Yes I like to come before everybody is up and on their way to work" Hinata said blushing "Um… are you okay Hinata, you look a little red. Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked placing his hand on the girl's forehead causing her to get even more red "U-uh no. Sorry I have to go" Hinata blurted out before she ran out the store. Naruto was confused as to what happened and stared at the door before something hit him in the arm "Way to go dweeb, you ran her out" Ino said laughing at her brother. Naruto rubbed his arm feigning pain "What was that for?" Naruto asked Ino while shaking his lips as if he were about to cry "Hey play nice with you brother Ino" Noriko told Ino in a stern voice "I barely touched him, he's faking" Ino said pointing at Naruto who was still rubbing the spot she hit "Nuh-uh that hurt" Naruto said before their mother walked back to the flowers she was watering. After which Naruto smiled at Ino and stuck his tongue out at her "Oh that's it, you wanna see how hard I hit" Ino said before chasing Naruto around the compound. Naruto always slowed down just to give Ino a chance, but she never caught him. After Ino sat down next to a tree to catch her breath Naruto landed on the branch above her sitting down letting his legs swing freely "We're gonna be having someone stay with us for a while" Naruto told Ino "Who?" Ino asked

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Why?"

"His family's gone and he needs somewhere to stay where he won't be alone"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Gone gone"

"Oh… where's he gonna stay?"

"Dad cleared out and old storage room that we're gonna clean up and furnish"

"Can I help?"

"Sure the more people the better"

"Well… I'm gonna go back to the shop and help mom, I'll see you later okay?" Ino said before standing up and brushing herself off

"See ya later"

Sasuke didn't wake up until mid afternoon and when he went outside he saw Naruto training and he sat down near the training ground waiting for him to finish. Naruto continued training for two more hours before he stopped and over to Sasuke "Hey sorry that took so long I was focused" Naruto said "No problem it's nice being outside" Sasuke responded before Naruto motioned for him to follow. They arrived at a dusty room filled with cobwebs and dirt "Looks like we have our work cut out for us" Naruto and Sasuke laughed "Yup… you wanna get started?" Sasuke asked "Yeah let me just get my sister, she said she wanted to help" Naruto said running towards Ino's room. He pushed open Ino's door and walked inside to find her cleaning "Hey don't use up all your energy here we have a ton of work to do c'mon" Naruto said leaving to go back to Sasuke, while Ino followed. They got back to the room to see Sasuke had already started to sweep up the floor while they were on their way "Hey Sasuke, this is Ino" Ino waved at Sasuke "Hi, nice to meet you" Sasuke said

After five hours of cleaning the room was spotless. The three of them sat against the wall and let out a collective sigh "Oh man, finally" Naruto said "I never thought we'd finish"

Sasuke smiled "Thank you guys for helping, I appreciate it" Ino smiled at Sasuke "No problem, that's what friends are for" Ino said causing the other two to smile "Well me and Sasuke still have to move some furniture in, but we can handle that if you wanna go grab something to eat Ino" Ino smiled and got up to grab dinner. Naruto and Sasuke got up as well to get the furniture. They both wiped sweat off their forehead "Let's get started" Naruto said

-Konoha-

1 year later

Over the course of roughly a year Naruto and Sasuke trained vigorously, with one pushing the other not letting themselves slack off. Sasuke had started using weights like Naruto and out of the ninja they knew Sasuke was only second to one person in terms of speed. Over time Naruto became the brother that Sasuke wished Itachi was. Sasuke had all but deserted the Uchiha compound. He never felt at home there after what happened. He was happy to say he found a family. One warmer and kinder than his previous. Still he thought about his parents everyday. He wondered why Itachi did what he did, but there was only one way to find out. He'd have to get stronger to one day be able to confront Itachi, until then he'd try to enjoy what he now had.

"Alright I think we can rest for a while don't you?" Naruto asked Sasuke "Yeah, you wanna head home?" Naruto nodded and took off with Sasuke right behind him. As they got in front of the gate Naruto almost bumped into his father who was exiting "Hey dad where ya headed?" Naruto asked wondering where his father was going so early in the morning, the sun had barely risen "Well I wanted to surprise you, but I guess now's a good time to tell you. I'm headed to the Hokage's office to ask if I can enroll you and Sasuke in the academy early" Inoichi told the now ecstatic boys "Are you serious! Yes, you're the best, you're the best!" Naruto said jumping up and down in excitement "Thank you sir! We won't disappoint you" Sasuke said with the biggest smile either of the Yamanaka's had ever seen from him "Sasuke please enough with the sirs, I told you're part of this family call me Inoichi" Inoichi said making Sasuke smile even more "Alright I better get going before it's too late, and you guys have to wait another year" Inoichi joked "What are you waiting for run dad run!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. Inoichi smiled and shunshinned away "Alright we're going to the academy" Naruto said "I can't wait!" yelled Sasuke

-Konoha Ninja Academy-

1 week later

Naruto and Sasuke stood among their soon to be classmates in a room that looked like an auditorium. Naruto recognized a Hyuuga in the group from his eyes, but no one else stood out, except for a boy with the largest eyebrows he'd ever seen. After an introductory speech they were ushered into a classroom and told to sit down. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded. They took a seat next to each other in the front row. They were determined to prove Inoichi correct in his decision to enroll them early. The boy with the large eyebrows walked around the classroom looking for someone to sit by when he was met with laughs and insults "Aren't you the kid who doesn't have chakra? How pathetic" "Who the heck let you in here" "My dad says you're a liability"

Naruto looked back and frowned, he felt bad for him. He looked at Sasuke and tilted his head in the boy's direction as if asking him a question "Sure why not" Sasuke said. Naruto got up and walked towards the boy "Hey I'm Naruto Yamanaka what's your name?" the boy smiled "Hello Naruto Yamanaka I am Rock Lee" Lee replied "Wanna sit next to us?" Naruto asked "That would be most pleasing Naruto Yamanaka" Naruto chuckled "Just Naruto is good" Naruto said "Okay then Naruto" Lee said with a wide smile, showing teeth so white Naruto thought he'd go blind if he looked at them for too long. They walked back to their seat and sat down "Oh yeah almost forgot, Lee this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is Rock Lee" Naruto introduced the two "Pleased to meet you Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke nodded "Just call me Sasuke" Lee smiled causing Sasuke to squint for a second "You got it Sasuke"

-Konoha Training Ground-

1 year later

The last year was just like any other except for the inclusion of one Rock Lee. Naruto and Sasuke introduced Lee to weights which when told it helped them get faster Lee couldn't put them on fast enough. Lee's speed increased exponentially rivaling Sasuke's which was incredible for only a year of wearing them. Naruto and Sasuke didn't think it was possible, but Lee was able to push them in training more than they already were. Lee's taijutsu was the best of the group and Naruto's ninjutsu was the best with Sasuke being the best in Katon which he learned before his family was killed.

Inoichi had given Naruto a chakra affinity test and Naruto found that he had a Fuuton affinity and a minor Suiton affinity. Naruto didn't know any wind users so the only jutsu he knew were minor ones which he incorporated into his taijutsu. His latest achievement was incorporating the use of Shunshin with his taijutsu combos. He was still toying with some ideas for his nintaijutsu, but he was happy with his use of the Shunshin. After all it took him an entire year to master the technique, which to him was much too long.

Sasuke only knew Hosenka no Jutsu, but he too mastered it being able to change the direction of the fireballs at will through the use of his chakra. It took him years to master the jutsu, and he was now toying with ideas for his jutsu. Most nights both boys would stay up late bouncing ideas off the other and taking the time to think of what the other could do as well. They had come up with some ideas, but they weren't rushing anything. They were still in the academy after all.

Rock Lee stuck to basic taijutsu focusing on speed and power rather than techniques. He figured he would need a sensei adept in taijutsu in order to learn anything knew. He did enjoy watching the other two practice their ninjutsu sometimes wishing he could use chakra, but every time he felt this way he was determined to become the best taijutsu user the ninja world has ever seen.

They would continue with their training regimen until they graduated the academy and start their lives as shinobi.

-Konoha Academy-

3 years later

Everyone was in their seats taking the written portion of their graduation exam. It had only been fifteen minutes, and there were already three students done with their tests. Naruto and Sasuke had their papers flipped over and were playing tic-tac-toe on the back of their exam packets. The other boy was the Hyuuga that was in their class who they learned was Neji. He was somewhat reclusive in the academy, but Naruto would often see Neji escort Hinata to the flower shop in the mornings before class started. Naruto tried talking to him, but Neji seemed uninterested in making any friends. After forty five minutes passed their Chunin instructor Iruka Umino, a nice man with a large scar across his face called for the tests to be passed forward then collected them. When Iruka collected Naruto and Sasuke's papers he sighed when he saw over 200 games of tic-tac-toe scribbled across the back of every page of their packets. They both gave their stressed teacher a big smile before he gave up and decided to get on with the exams.

Twenty minutes later Iruka started calling up students one by one starting with the number one ranked student to the last. Neji was up first and created his clone and henged it into Iruka, who gave the clone a once over and smiled "I expected nothing less from you, great job and congratulations on becoming a genin" Iruka said as he handed Neji a hitai-ate "Next up we have a tie so we'll go by alphabetical order starting with Mr. Uchiha over there" Iruka said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke performed a perfect copy of himself not bothering to henge the clone.

After Sasuke received his hitai-ate Naruto was called up and performed another perfect clone and received his hitai-ate. Once he met Sasuke outside they ran to a different part of the academy hoping they didn't miss Lee's exam. They arrived in a gymnasium looking room where Lee was stepping forward to spar with someone. When the man who Lee was to spar with came out, Naruto and Sasuke's jaws dropped as they saw what they imagined was what Lee would look like in twenty years and if he had a bowl cut.

"Aah so this is the youthful spirit who intends to become a shinobi without having the ability to use nin or genjutsu!" Guy shouted at Lee who at the sight of Guy went wide-eyed. Guy smiled with teeth that were only rivaled by Lee "Let's see how brightly your will of fire shines!" Guy shouted

Lee got into a taijutsu stance and Guy followed. They stood there for a few seconds before Guy looked at the two boys "Can one of you youthful spirits kindly officiate for us?" Both boys sighed then looked at each other and nodded then proceeded to play rock paper scissors with Sasuke beating Naruto "Man you cheated" Naruto sulked "How is it possible to cheat in rock paper scissors?" Sasuke asked through a chuckle "I don't know, but you did. Whatever" Naruto walked over to the two fighters hunched over "Begin" Naruto said half-heartedly

Lee took off at a speed that caught Guy off guard and Lee was able to land a punch took the gut of Guy, who shook it off and threw a kick at Lee. Lee dodged the kick, but realized it was a trick when he found himself skidding across the ground from a punch. Lee tried to regain his senses standing up, but Naruto saw how dazed he was "Okay that's it" Naruto told Lee "No Naruto I can still fight" Lee said with determination in his voice "Yeah I know you can, but I'm pretty sure he got all he needed to pass you" Naruto said reasoning with Lee

"Your friend here is right Lee I'm happy to say that you have proved yourself genin material. Your will of fire shines as bright as mine did at your age. I envy the man who gets to train you" Guy said with a thumbs up "Thank you. I hope my will of fire will burn bright and make you proud" Lee said with tears coming out of his starry eyes "Oh Lee do not let anything extinguish your flames of youth!" Guy exclaimed with tears streaming down his face.

Naruto had had enough and grabbed Lee hitai-ate and then grabbed Lee and dragged him out of the room "I thought it would never end" Sasuke sighed. Naruto let out a breath that sounded like it was held the whole time "It was almost too much to handle. Never again Lee, do you hear me NEVER AGAIN" Naruto pleaded with Lee.

"C'mon let's grab some ramen and head home, I think that whole ordeal gave me chakra exhaustion if that's even possible" Naruto said. Lee decided to go home and get some rest as well before he began his after school training. Naruto and Sasuke started walking to Ichiraku's. Naruto liked the old man Teuchi who owned the place and his daughter Ayame. They seemed like genuinely nice people. Naruto was happy to give them his business.

After eating, the two boys headed home to nap before meeting Lee for more training. When they reached the compound they ran Noriko who was heading back to the flower shop after grabbing something from home "Ah it looks like my two boys graduated, I never had a doubt. Congratulations" Noriko said before she pulled the two boys in for a hug "Thanks mom" Naruto said and started walking "Thank you ma'am" Sasuke said with a small tear in his eye. Sasuke had grown to think of Noriko as a second mother. She had always treated him like a son "I'm proud of you Sasuke" Noriko said putting her hand on his head. Sasuke hugged her again and then ran to join Naruto where they spent an hour talking about their jutsus before they fell asleep.

 **A/N 100 follows woo! Here's longer chapter because I love you guys. I would've written it sooner, but I was busy this week. Now, on to reviews.**

 **This may upset some people, but this will 100% not be NaruIno. I really like including Lee in here, I think he was an underused character that could've been awesome. I won't give anything away, but I will be using all of the Konoha 11 to some extent in this story. Also Naruto and Sasuke are going to be getting much stronger soon. Not over night, but they will improve drastically. Any ideas involving original jutsus will be greatly appreciated I'll be racking my brain for ideas, and things involving affinities. I have some ideas I think will be awesome, and I hope you'll like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Yamanaka Compound-

The Next Day

Naruto woke up early to get in some training before starting his day. Just as Naruto was heading out of the compound Sasuke saw him leaving, and ran to catch up to him "Hey, where you heading?" Sasuke asked "I just gotta take care of some stuff before we meet up with Lee, I'll be back later" Naruto told Sasuke, then took off at full speed.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tower and entered. He walked up to the receptionist he remembered from a few years ago "Hi, is the Hokage in?" Naruto smiled at the receptionist "One moment" the receptionist said as she walked towards the office. A moment later the receptionist opened the door and waved Naruto in closing the door behind him. Naruto entered and bowed before speaking to the Hokage.

"I need a favor" Naruto told Hiruzen who was leaning back in his chair puffing on his pipe.

"What would that be young man?"

"It's about the team I'll be placed on"

"What exactly did you need" the Hokage asked intrigued.

"Who were you planning on putting on my team and who would our sensei be?"

"Why? You don't think I know how to put together a genin team?"

"That's not it at all"

"Well, the top of the class usually gets paired with the bottom of the class. Since you were neither I had to go based on your skill set. You will be placed with Seishiro Kate and Kazunori Tomonaga. Your jonin sensei will be my son Asuma"

"What about Sasuke and Lee?"

"Well Sasuke will be placed on Kakashi Hatake's team. As for Lee he will be placed with Might Guy, along with the top of the class. Why do you ask?"

"Because this is where the favor comes in"

"Go on"

"I would like to be placed with Sasuke and Lee"

"That is not possible, they were each placed on their teams for specific reasons"

"Be that as it may, I need this done. The three of us have been training together for four years. We would not be better off split up"

"Sasuke needs to be with Kakashi, Naruto"

"There is nothing he can teach Sasuke about the sharingan that can't be found through scrolls"

"And how did you come to this conclusion exactly?"

"A couple of years ago, I went with Sasuke to the Uchiha compound where we searched for weeks, tearing the place apart for something of use. Then we found some Uchiha scrolls and brought them back home. He hasn't even awakened the sharingan yet, there's no need for Kakashi to be involved"

"If I were to agree, I need something from you"

"What is that?"

"When the sharingan does awaken you will tell me immediately"

"That is not my place"

"Then you will advise Sasuke to come to me on his own"

"I can do that. What of Lee?"

"Lee needs Guy. He is the only one who will understand how best to handle Lee's situation. If Lee is so important to have on your team then you will be placed with Guy" Hiruzen said with a smirk, knowing full well what that entailed.

Naruto gulped and took a minute before responding "Very well then, Thank you sir" Naruto said despite his body telling him to run away "You will be placed in a week I suggest you get all the peace you can now. It will be the last you ever have" the Hokage said before letting out a maniacal laugh. Naruto sighed and ran in the direction of his house after leaving the tower.

When Naruto got home he saw a note pinned on his door _'Gone training with Lee, come meet us when you get home'_ Naruto went inside and got dressed for training then went to meet the other two at the training ground they frequented.

Naruto arrived at the training ground in about an hour, when he got there he saw Sasuke and Lee sparring. They were working on taijutsu so Lee was holding back. Sasuke was a genius when it came to Katon ninjutsu, but his taijutsu couldn't hold a candle to Lee's. Naruto couldn't even beat him, but Lee never held back against him. Lee now matched Sasuke's speed, which slightly angered Sasuke. Naruto decided to wait until their spar was over before he announced himself. The spar went on for a while, but ended with Lee countering one of Sasuke's kicks by spinning around it and landing an uppercut knocking Sasuke into the air and landing on his back.

"Hey guys, training hard?" Naruto spoke up "Ah Naruto, looks like you are finally back. Where were you this morning?" Lee asked with his patented blinding smile "That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I went to see the Hokage" Naruto said "What for?" Sasuke asked picking himself off the ground with a groan "I asked him to place us together, and he agreed" Naruto said with a smile, before it turned into a frown "Only thing is, our sensei will be the overgrown Lee from yesterday" after hearing Naruto's words stars began to form in Lee's eyes "Having a sensei like Guy will surely have great benefits on my taijutsu!" Lee exclaimed "Yeah yeah, calm down there Lee. Is that really the only option Naruto?" Sasuke said slightly annoyed "Afraid so. That is if we want to stick together" Naruto said "I would not have it any other way" Lee said "I guess it'll be okay" Sasuke said still thinking about Guy 'Oh man, this is gonna suck' Sasuke thought. After the announcement Lee began training his speed, while Naruto and Sasuke began discussing their jutsus.

-Konoha Academy-

1 Week Later

Everybody from the graduating class was sitting in the classroom waiting to be assigned to their teams. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee were the last to be assigned. Iruka cleared his throat "You three will be assigned to Team 9 under the tutelage of Might Guy. He is waiting for you at training ground 17… good luck you three, and congratulations" Iruka finished with a smile

The group arrived at the training ground with 15 minutes to spare and were surprised to see Guy already there. The three of them looked around soaking in the environment. The training ground was beautiful. It was a heavily wooded area surrounding a lake that had a dense mini forest in the middle. The part of the grounds they were on looked like a man-made clearing, since it was a straight path that looked like somebody cut a line through the bottom part of a circle.

"Yosh! My youthful spirits have arrived. Welcome to training ground 17, where you will be tested to see whether or not you are fit to become genin" Guy half-yelled "Wait I thought we were already genin" Sasuke said "Technically that is true, but here I will determine whether or not you are ready to be placed on a team or be sent back to the academy for another year" Guy informed the three "So what's the test?" Naruto asked

"Yosh! Your eagerness truly embodies the will of fire. I truly hope you three pass. On to the test! I have placed flags along the forest, lake, and island. Your job will be to work together to collect thirty red flags before I collect thirty green flags. If you do not defeat me you will fail. Understood!" Guy explained in only a way he can. The three nodded their heads.

They took their starting positions after taking a brief glance of their side. They saw red scattered throughout the entire half of the area including the water. Guy threw a rock into the air and took his starting position "When the rock hits the water begin" after a minute they all heard a splash and took off. Sasuke and Lee were bouncing off of trees gaining momentum while collecting flags scattered across. After a collecting 20 flags the two boys were wondering where Naruto went. When they collected all the flags in the forest they entered a small clearing where they saw Naruto waving from the island with Guy standing beside him. Sasuke and Lee's hearts sank when they saw a red flag on the edge of the clearing before reaching the water. They walked to the flag and picked it up, then water-walked to the island defeated. They arrived on the island with their heads hanging low, but when they looked up they saw Naruto smirk "What the hell are you smiling about we lost" Sasuke said "I don't know about that. _Sensei_ would you count your flags please" Naruto said adding emphasis on the sensei.

Guy's eyebrow raised in intrigue "What's this ab…" Guy was cut off when his count stopped at 29. Naruto laughed while the two boys were left shocked after Naruto pulled the last green flag from his pocket.

 _-Flashback-_

 _As the rock hit the water Naruto took off across the lake as the others rushed into the forest as he grabbed a green flag from the water he almost fell in when he saw how fast Guy was. To avoid being seen Naruto took off for the island grabbing all the red flags on his way, and the ones on the island when he got there. Then he waited for his team to finish their part "Where are your teammates Naruto?" Guy said appearing out of nowhere "They'll be here soon" Naruto said with confidence "Too bad, I was looking forward to sharing my will of fire with three of the most youthful spirits I've seen in a long time" Guy said with tears rolling down his face "That's good to know" Naruto said with a smile._

 _-End Flashback-_

"So when do we start training sensei?" Naruto said with a smile "Yosh! Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 4am. We will start with sprints around Konoha" Naruto and Sasuke face-faulted at hearing this while Lee smiled "Yosh! We will do you proud Guy-sensei" Lee screamed "No! Not you too Lee!" Naruto yelled before grabbing Sasuke and running away leaving the two alone.

-Sake no Kyuuden-

Guy arrived at a sake bar that a lot of Konoha jonin frequented. He found his group of friends and joined their table "Yosh! How did everyone's teams do?"

Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi all shook their heads "None of our teams passed" Kakashi said trying to sound uninterested "What about you Guy?" Kurenai asked "My team passed with flying colors. Oh, I have the most youthful team I could ask for!" Guy said with tears rolling down "What test did you give them" Asuma asked "The flag race. I noticed one of my students, Lee, had incredible speed for his age, that could someday surpass mine. I can't remember being more excited when I found out he wasn't even the fastest of the group" Guy said with a smile of pride "Wait! Are you telling me there was a genin faster then you?!" Asuma asked in shock "No don't be silly. He just plain outsmarted me. He grabbed one of my flags before grabbing the rest of his team's flags" Guy said "Who was it?" Kakashi asked still sounding indifferent even though he wanted to know if it was Sasuke "It was the youthful Yamanaka. Inoichi did a fine job raising that boy" Guy said causing Kakashi to flinch 'How have I not heard of him. I'll have to look into him' Kakashi was snapped out of thought when their order of sake came.

 **A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter. Just a quick one since I had some time. I was asked about the rest of the Konoha 11. They will all be part of the story. As for Naruto and Sasuke's strength, I will either have some improving next chapter or the one after. As for Lee his strength will increase more gradually. As for who Ino will be paired with, I'm thinking Sasuke later on, and about any annoying canon traits (Ino, Sakura) they will not be present in this story. Now, I have about a year to toy around with before any canon stuff is supposed to happen, so I'll use that time to work on their skills, and have them go on some original missions. I'm still thinking of which way to go with this story since I don't outline anything before I write, I just sit down and try to organize the shit in my head and try to follow some sort of impromptu script that I've devised. Anyway that's enough blabbering, please review or message me I love hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Yamanaka Compound-

3am

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto screamed, forgetting how early/late it was. Naruto dropped to a sitting position on the ground "Man when the hell is Sasuke gonna get up?" Naruto wondered. He needed someone to show his new technique to. He was going for a longer range jutsu, but when he realized how it could be incorporated into his taijutsu he couldn't help but try it. He only thought of how much faster he could get these things down if he knew a wind user. After half an hour Naruto saw Sasuke emerge from his room "Finally! Did you get enough sleep?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Sasuke sighed "You have too much energy for this time of night" Sasuke said annoyed "Yeah well you'd be pumped too if you learned a new jutsu" At Naruto's statement Sasuke froze "You actually did it?" Sasuke said breaking out a smile "Well don't keep me waiting, show me" Naruto nodded and walked to a wooden dummy, took a deep breath, then swung a kick at the head. As his foot rose a heavy gust of wind blew in Naruto's leg and propelled it forward. It had looked as if Naruto's leg teleported it was so fast "That was awesome!" Sasuke said "I thought you decided to try for a projectile or something" Naruto shrugged "Yeah, but then I got the idea to try to make myself faster. I haven't figured everything out yet, but hopefully I can work it out soon" Sasuke smirked "Well now you have to help me with my Katon" Naruto smiled "Don't know if I'll be any help, but I'll try" Naruto motioned his hand for Sasuke to follow "C'mon we should get to the training ground before we're late"

When the two boys arrived at the training ground they almost face-faulted when they saw Lee and Guy doing handstand push-ups "How long have you guys been out here" Naruto called out "Well, I couldn't sleep I was so excited to see my wonderful students that I decided to start training an hour early. Then I got here and I saw Lee warming up and was touched by his youthfulness, that I started warming up with him" Guy said with a teary smile "I only hope Lee's will of fire will rub off on you two" Naruto frowned "Hey, you said 4 it's only 3:50 I think my will of fire is burning bright enough already… oh god what am I saying" Naruto said half horrified that Guy was already influencing him. Naruto turned to Sasuke and whispered "Please keep everything that is green away from me. I don't know what he's doing exactly, but I can feel my mind tearing itself apart" Sasuke laughed "Feeling a little dramatic are we?" Naruto yawned "Still pretty tired… yeah that's it. At least I hope that's it"

The next four hours were spent doing ridiculous exercises that would've broken any other genin. After a half hour rest Guy stood up to face his team "Yosh! What a great first day of training, to make it better I have a mission for you!" Guy exclaimed through a shining smile "Ugh, I forgot we'd have to do D-ranks for a while" Naruto groaned "Nonsense Naruto this is a chance to show what a great team we are" Lee said "Yeah I guess he's right" Sasuke agreed "Alright what are we doing?" Naruto asked defeatedly

In ten minutes the team was standing in front of the Hokage "So you want us to catch a cat?" Naruto asked confused "Yes, Tora gets loose quite often so this will be a regular occurrence. I suggest you get used to it" The Hokage said with a smirk "What a mission" Sasuke said sarcastically "Alright let's get this over with" Naruto said to which Sasuke nodded "I believe you three can handle things from here. If you need me I'll be back at the training ground until you're done" Guy said with a thumbs up "No fair you get to skip out on this?" Naruto whined "Perks of being the sensei my sweet young genin" Guy said as he disappeared from the Hokage's office. The three boys let out a collective sigh "I wanna train with Guy" Lee said with tears pouring down his face. The three boys left the Hokage's office on the search for a troublesome cat.

It took the boys less than five minutes to locate the cat, now the only thing left to do was catch it "Alright, Sasuke, Lee you mind distracting it for a second" the two boys nodded and Lee got in position several feet behind the cat with Sasuke several feet in front. They both tried to get the cat's attention, it was pretty amusing watching the cat's head bob back and forth to two different directions, when out of nowhere Naruto came down from the sky on top of the cat with his jacket smothering it. Then he bunched the cat up in the jacket and headed off in the direction of the Daimyo's wife.

When they arrived back in the Hokage's office not even fifteen minutes after receiving the mission Hiruzen looked shocked. The boys just smiled proudly "So are we done for the day?" Naruto asked "Nonsense at this rate you'll be able to complete three more missions by the end of the day" the Hokage said to the disappointment of Naruto and Sasuke, while Lee smiled "What is the record for most missions in one day, if you don't mind me asking" Lee said "Hmm, I believe it was eight last I checked. It's not that big an acco… now that I think about it the team that accomplished this feat were highly regarded among their peers" the Hokage said with a mischievous smirk hoping to motivate Lee who would in turn motivate the other two. Naruto just face-palmed knowing full well what the Hokage was attempting "Well great there goes our day, Lee will never shut up if we don't break the record" Sasuke said slightly annoyed "Yeah we might as well go as fast as we can. I could use the money anyway, I've been wanting to the weapons shop run by that girl from our class' family. Oh man, what was her name, the one with the buns" Naruto couldn't remember her "I believe it was Tenten, Naruto" Lee said "Yeah her. Her dad owns a weapons shop. I've been thinking about training in kenjutsu recently. Maybe I'll decide if I see something I like" Naruto said "I wouldn't mind a sword of some kind. What about you Lee?" Sasuke asked "The only weapons I need are my limbs and my will of fire, and nothing can stop me" Lee said as Naruto and Sasuke sighed and the Hokage chuckled too low to be audible "Well let's get started, I wanna finish before the shop closes" Naruto said. With that the boys were of on their next mission to rid a garden of weeds.

The boys finished fast deciding it would be easier if they used their full speed to try and complete as many missions as they could before 5pm. This time they arrived back at the Hokage's office in thirty minutes, and received another mission. This time they were to paint a newly built house. They finished the first coat in fifteen minutes and realized they would need to wait until the first coat dried. After five minutes of doing nothing Naruto started getting antsy. This would be the perfect time to practice wind manipulation. Naruto stood in front of the house repeatedly trying to mold wind into the chakra in his hand. He felt wind start to run up and down the length of his arm. Not quite as controlled as he would've liked, but he was happy nonetheless. He shot his arm out and forced chakra out through his fist and a small gust of wind shot out with it "Yeah! Did you guys see that. Man, soon enough I'll be a master" Naruto joked "Yeah that's awesome Naruto" Sasuke deadpanned through boredom. Thirty minutes later and the first coat was dry enough for them to start the second. Thank god it was windy today. Another fifteen and they were done painting so they left to turn in the mission. They rushed to the Hokage's office and were there within five minutes. They were making great time. Three missions and it was only thirty-five past nine. Their next mission seemed fun. They rushed to a nearly empty block of Konoha where they were to demolish an abandoned building. With no buildings close to it Naruto and Lee decided to leave this one to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly razed the building to the ground. Nothing left behind but ash "Wow ten minutes, jeez this is easy" Sasuke said confidently.

Ten minutes later and they were back to receive another mission. They watched the Hokage pick another mission from his quickly diminishing stack of papers "Hmm… if you guys keep this up I won't have any missions left for the next couple of days" Hiruzen said with a frown confusing the three boys before he smiled wide "The less paper occupying my desk the better, you should however take a lunch break" the Hokage said "I think that's a good idea" Naruto said with a growl of his stomach sounding it's agreement.

They arrived at Ichiraku's in five minutes and began ordering, with Naruto sounding like he was providing lunch for the entire Yamanaka compound. They spent two hours eating and talking before heading to their next mission. They arrived at a farm where they were to repair the fence around all of the animals. They counted eleven pens and split them up with Sasuke taking three to the other two's four. They were done in forty-five minutes, and repeated the process of getting a new mission. In four hours they completed another nine missions. They took their time on the last one since it was the last D-rank the Hokage had for the day.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office for the last time for the day, the Hokage stayed silent for a minute before looking at the team with complete seriousness "I don't think I can keep giving you three D-ranks" then out of the corner of the room they heard Guy's voice. Shocked at the seriousness in his voice "I agree, but you three need to understand something" the three boys nodded understanding the situation "When you leave Konoha you are in danger. At all times you must be on guard protecting one another and standing as one. If you can do that… There will be nothing that can stop you. Understood?!" Guy asked the last part in a voice that made them jump to attention **"Understood sensei!"** they said in unison "I'm so proud of my adorable little genin" Guy said hugging the three of them with enough strength that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't break free "Fourteen missions in one day… I couldn't have asked for better students" Guy cried out tears painting his face. Naruto and Sasuke winced while Lee cried

"Guy-sensei we will never let you down"

"Oh Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-se… " Lee began before Naruto pulled him out of the office "Dammit Lee! What did I say" Naruto screamed from the hallway. Sasuke made his way out of the office following the struggled grunts of Naruto pulling Lee out of the building.

Back in the office Hiruzen chuckled to himself as Guy pulled himself together "Do you really think they're ready sir?" Guy asked "You're the one who watched them all day you tell me" Hiruzen countered "I'd like you to give them a week off before you assign them a C-rank" Guy asked "Very well, come back next week in the morning" Hiruzen said. Guy bowed "Thank you sir" He said before leaving. He was indeed happy with what he saw today. Their team dynamic was something special. Guy left the Hokage's tower and headed in the direction of Sake no Kyuuden. He had to brag about his team's mission count to Kakashi. That'll show him.

Meanwhile Naruto had dragged Lee far enough away from the Hokage's tower he deemed it safe to let go "Well me and Sasuke are going to the weapons shop you wanna come Lee" Naruto asked "Yes I would like that very much Naruto" Lee said "Uuh… yeah alright come on"

They got to the weapons in time to see Tenten's father closing up shop. Naruto ran up to the door and knocked on the glass. Tenten's father opened the door "You know we're closed right?" he asked "I know sir, but we just completed fourteen D-ranks. I thought we'd have enough time to get here before closing" Naruto explained "Fourteen jeez, I can't remember doing more than two in a day. Alright come on in and close the door behind you" the man said causing the three boys to smile "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Naruto said as he ran to look at the weapons with Sasuke. Lee hung back and decided to look at the outfits the man had for sale, then Lee's eyes caught something tucked in between some leather trenchcoats "Sir do you have this in green?!" Lee asked excitedly.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at swords when they heard Lee shouting "What do you think he found?" Sasuke asked "I don't know, but it can't be good" Naruto said with a bad feeling in his gut.

 **A/N Weird place to end the chapter I know, but the next chapter will be out soon. The chapter's may seem short, but each one takes about 4-5 hours to write which I do in one sitting double-fisting monsters and guzzling them down like a frat boy.**

 **I need suggestions on a name for Tenten's father since I can't find his name anywhere. I was thinking Buredo. Let me know what you think.**

 **Some people asked about when the other's would be introduced. Very soon. Once I get one or two C-ranks done I'll timeskip to the next year's graduation. I'd say maybe two or three chapters.**

 **Someone asked about a Harem, and at most there would be two maybe three girls, but not at the same time.**

 **Also I'm scrambling for ideas on jutsus so I'm gonna have to think on that for a little.**

 ***Kamui5 – I will incorporate Asuma into the story later I have a bit of a plan for that.**

 **Anyway as always ask all the questions you want I love answering them, and review, review, review. Thank you for reading you guys are awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Lee called out. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed before walking towards the yelling. "What did you find Lee?" Sasuke asked cautiously. The two boys turned to see what Lee was so excited about. "No! No way Lee." Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke who looked like he had seen a ghost. "A little help here would be nice." Naruto cried out to an unresponsive Sasuke. "Lee, I swear to god if you buy that thing I will… I'll… I…" Naruto stammered trying to figure out a way to prevent Lee from turning into a miniature Guy. "Do not worry Naruto, I know what you are thinking." Lee said with a grin. "Oh thank god!" Naruto breathed out as Sasuke came back to life. "I think green is a bold choice, but have no fear if anyone can pull it off as elegantly as sensei I believe it is I." Lee declared causing both boys to drop their heads in shame knowing what their team will look like come tomorrow. "I don't even want anything anymore can we just go home?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Yeah, this place is kinda ruined for me." Naruto said as they began to sulk their way through the store to head home. "Goodnight sir." Naruto and Sasuke chorused. "Goodnight kids, and call me Takeshi." The man said waving before turning to Lee to complete his purchase.

The next morning

"Good morning stu… Lee you look so… youthful!" Guy shouted way to loud for so early in the morning only to be rivaled by Lee's exclaims of youth and will of fire for what seemed like hours.

"So, I took the liberty of selecting a mission for us. We will be patrolling the Grass country border in response to increased activity along the perimeter. Remember we will be leaving Konoha so you must be on guard at all times. Understood?" Guy said in such a serious tone Naruto and Sasuke wondered if it was the real Guy. "Understood Guy-sensei!" Lee shouted standing at attention. "Understood." Naruto and Sasuke said snapping out of their thoughts. Just when they were beginning to wonder what happened to their sensei and teammate they started rambling about youthfulness and how Guy was lucky to have such an eager student at his disposal. But before they could continue Naruto spoke up. "Umm, sensei when do we leave?" Guy turned to look at the two boys while placing a hand on Lee's head. "Aah yes, you should meet me at the gate in three hours. It will take about four days to get there and then we'll set up a camp. Pack enough for a month." and with that the three boys set off for their respective homes and packed enough for a month and a half. It never hurt to be over-prepared.

-Border of Grass/Fire-

"Ugh, we've been here for two weeks and nothing's happened. I'd rather be chasing Tora than walking around the same path day in day out." Naruto said in frustration. "Should I schedule extra exercises since you seem to have so much energy?" Guy asked with a wide smile. Naruto and Sasuke went wide-eyed for a second at the thought. In the two weeks they've been there they've trained harder than ever before. They've actually improved quite a bit under the regime of Guy.

For all of his eccentricities Guy was a genius. Everything he had them do had a purpose. For every bizarre rant he went on you understood some of it more and more. It was kind of scary.

Another week of whining, boredom, and threats of torturous exercises passed by before Team 9 saw the first sign of life that wasn't a guard at an outpost. For the last three weeks they've walked the same path in varying patterns to not get predictable. The path was about 20 miles long and it was a stroke of luck that they were able to spot a figure speeding past the border. The three boys flashed smiles of excitement and looked to their sensei who nodded at them before they began their pursuit. They weren't sure if the person they were following was aware of them, so they decided to lag behind and keep a safe distance to see where he was headed.

They stopped when their target reached a clearing and entered a nearby cave like structure that didn't look too natural. They could see he was a ninja from Grass, but they didn't know why he was sneaking across the border. They waited in the trees until something happened. Hours later the man they were following exited the cave dressed in Konoha gear. From the look of his gear he was a chunin. "So… a spy. Do you recognize him sensei?" Sasuke asked from his perch. "I do not." Guy replied "We will take him down and send for a recovery team to take him into Konoha custody." Guy said about to jump down from his tree when Naruto grabbed his arm. "Can we take him? We could use the practice." Naruto pleaded. He was excited about finally fighting an opponent as a full fledged ninja. Guy took a second to think, but decided to let them try and he'd step in if it got too dangerous. The boys discussed a plan amongst themselves before spreading out across the clearing leaving no avenues of escape.

One second the spy was putting objects into a storage scroll and the next he was dodging strikes from from a green blur that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Then, the blur was gone. The spy turned to grab his scroll and retreat when he had to block another flurry of strikes another source of attack. Sasuke was throwing everything he could at the man when he finally found an opening and landed a sweep, sending the man towards the ground. The spy backflipped trying to create space when in the middle of his flip he was caught with a kick to the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Lee and Sasuke stood over the man before Sasuke knocked him out. All of a sudden Lee and Sasuke heard screaming that sounded like a battle cry that was cut short. When they turned around they saw another man dressed in Grass country attire still in the process of falling after Naruto chopped him in the back of the neck.

After Guy sent for a retrieval team he and his students resumed their patrol without interruption. On their last day they practically sprinting to Konoha desperate to get away from the boredom of border patrol.

After handing in their mission report the boys decided to get some Ichiraku before going to pick up the weapons they ordered from Takeshi before they left for their mission. On their way they talked about their training plans, and how C ranks were no better than D. When they arrived they took their seats and waited for their order to be taken. "Ah, my three favorite customers. Finally back home huh?" asked Teuchi "Only for the ramen old man." Naruto answered smiling.

After 10 minutes of Naruto waiting for the other two boys to finish their meals they headed towards Takeshi's shop. When they got to the weapons shop Takeshi was sweeping his store. "Hey Takeshi." chorused the three boys as they entered the store. "Hey boys, I have your orders ready if you want them now." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Takeshi went to the back room to get their orders.

A couple minutes later and Takeshi brought their orders to the counter. "First we have an order for Sasuke Uchiha." said Takeshi as he moved Sasuke's order to the front. Sasuke removed the blanket-like cloth that was covering the weapons. Sasuke smiled as he picked up his uchigatana. He was surprised at how light it was considering it was almost as big as him. He admired the blade and touched the edge. It was perfect, on one side he had the Uchiha fan, and on the other side it had the Yamanaka crest. After the years with Naruto and the rest of the Yamanakas he felt closer to them than he ever did with his clan. With the exception of his mother and Itachi. He cringed at the thought of Itachi. Sasuke's mood quickly turned to anger, then he snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto slapped a hand on his shoulder. "You should show your sword to my mom and dad, I'm sure they'll love it." Naruto said with a smile that took Sasuke's thoughts away from that night. _'This is my family now'_ Sasuke reminded himself. He didn't know where he'd be without Naruto, and how Noriko and Inoichi treated him like a son. He'd find a way to repay them.

Sasuke went back to admiring his sword, it had cost him nearly all of their D rank earnings. Blades that can infused with chakra didn't come cheap. The sword was definitely perfect to him. "Okay Naruto your turn."

Naruto uncovered his weapon and his eyes went wide. "They're beautiful." Naruto cried with 'manly tears' as Lee and Guy like to put it. Naruto picked up one of the two weapons he bought. It was a gauntlet with 6 inch, chakra fusible blades to go on his right hand. The gauntlet itself was black with the Yamanaka clan crest on the backside of his palm. The four blades on the gauntlet were silver and incredibly sharp. His second piece of equipment, was a 22 inch wakizashi. Again with a 15 inch chakra fusible blade, and a 7 inch metal handle covered in black dyed shark skin. "We need new clothes." Naruto said while Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Let's go home first I'm beat." Sasuke said "Okay." confirmed Naruto "See ya later Lee!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke echoed while they started running home.

 **A/N Ugh life does not want me writing. I just started working ridiculous hours so it took me a while to find the time to write more. I'm going to try to upload another chapter tomorrow or Tuesday. Short chapter this time I'll have some training and another mission. After that I might go into the next graduating class and my take on the Wave mission. Hopefully it'll be completely different than any others you might have read. Someone asked a question about the 8 gates that got me really wondering. I'd like to know what you guys think about teaching Naruto and Sasuke the 8 gates. I want them to learn it, but I also want Lee to have something special for himself. I'm trying to come up with some really cool stuff for the new weapons. Hopefully sleep will bring inspiration.**

 **Thank you guys for reading you guys are awesome. I'm really sorry for the slow update I'm gonna try to be less sporadic.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
